1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical-electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to a securing member of the optical-electrical connector assembly for retaining a resilient member and connecting an optical cable.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0081119 published on Apr. 7, 2011 discloses a connector includes a housing, a paddle board received in the housing, a mounting plate vertically mounted on the paddle board, a lens block mounted in the mounting plate, a ferrule carrying a plurality of fibers, a package having an engaging portion engaged with the ferrule and a shoulder portion, a resilient member or spring confined between the ferrule and the shoulder portion of the package, and a cover engaged with the package and the lens block. The ferrule is aligned with the lens block reliably under a resilient force provided by the spring.
The ferrule is aligned with the lens block and the spring is secured to the ferrule by the package and the cover. The connector has a complicated configuration to provide the package and the cover.
Hence, an improved optical-electrical connector assembly having a securing member of a different construction is desired.